The Candidate for Goddess
Tokyopop Madman Entertainment | publisher_other = Samyang Publishing Editions Ki-oon Carlsen Comics Editorial Ivréa | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Comic Gum | first = 1997 | last = | volumes = 5 | volume_list = }} Animax VIVA Cartoon Network (Adult Swim) | first = January 10, 2000 | last = March 27, 2000 | episodes = 12 | episode_list = }} is a Japanese manga created by Yukiru Sugisaki. It was adapted into a 12-episode anime series in 2000 by Xebec, a subsidiary of Production I.G. A thirteenth episode was released in 2002 in the form of an OVA. This episode is currently unreleased in North America. The anime series, entitled 'Pilot Candidate' for its American release, was broadcast briefly on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim block in 2002, though it was originally intended to be broadcast on Toonami and edited accordingly. Bilingual DVDs were released by Bandai Entertainment, and it is currently unavailable in a complete series boxset. Story It is the year 4084. It has been over one thousand years since the Crisis of Systems (Lost Property), which resulted in the destruction of four planetary systems, leaving only a single inhabitable planet, Zion. Mankind is forced to live in space colonies, since that one planet is constantly being invaded by alien life forms that have come to be known as Victim. To stop the aliens and to allow people to land on Zion, mankind has developed the astronomical humanoid weapons, Ingrids, also known as Goddesses. At the G.O.A. (Goddess Operation Academy), young men are trained to pilot the Ingrids. Each of the pilots has a special power called EX; this can consist of a number of skills or abilities, such as the ability to freeze time or to move at extreme speed. The time that a child can control a Goddess is limited and replacements have to be found after a moderate length of time. Characters Goddess Cadets ; :*''Age: 15 :*''Blood type:'' EO :*''Height:'' 156 cm :*''Weight:'' 48 kg :* :*''Repairer:'' Kizna Towryk :*''Candidate Number:'' 88 :Zero (his real name "Rei" is the kanji representing number 0) lost his father when he was very young and was raised by his mother on a remote colony. Cheerful and optimistic to the extreme, Zero hides his fears and refuses to ever be depressed. His straightforward and optimistic personality sometimes grates on others. A bit thickheaded, he's not the smartest candidate, but he can move with the best of them. His piloting abilities are like carbon that hasn't yet been formed into a diamond. Zero hasn't yet mastered his EX. ; :*''Age:'' 15 :*''Blood type:'' EO :*''Height:'' 160 cm :*''Weight:'' 52 kg :* :*''Repairer:'' Ikhny Allecto :*''Candidate Number:'' 87 :Orphaned in the war and forced to suffer many hardships, Hiead has a strong hatred for anyone raised in comfort. Cold and seemingly emotionless, he doesn't trust anyone or anything, especially Zero. These rivals share the same EX abilities. ; :*''Age:'' 15 :*''Blood type:'' EO :*''Height:'' 159 cm :*''Weight:'' 53 kg :* :*''Repairer:'' Saki Mimori :*''Candidate Number:'' 89 :The class brain, Clay came to the G.O.A. not to be a pilot, but to study and theorize. Interested in many different subjects. His catch phrase is "Very interesting." ; :* :*''Repairer:'' Wrecka Toesing :*''Candidate Number:'' 85 :Pilot Candidate number 85. He used to be chubby, but his Repairer Wrecka put him under a rigorous diet and made him slim. He seems to have some feelings for her. ; :* :*''Repairer:'' Tukasa Kuscha :*''Candidate Number:'' 86 :Pilot Candidate number 86. His colony was closed down and no one lives there anymore, but he still dreams about his family living there and, worried about him, awaiting his return. He wants to become a Pilot to protect people so they won't have to experience the same dreams as he. ; :* :*''Candidate Number:'' 01 :Senior Pilot Candidate number 01. He paired up with Hiead in the training to master the basics of the Pro-Ing. After the teams were separated, Hiead challenged him to a duel and, as result of Hiead's EX going rampant, he got badly hurt. ; :* :*''Candidate Number:'' 04 :Senior Pilot Candidate number 04. He paired up with Clay in the training to master the basics of the Pro-Ing and fought against Zero and Erts' pair. His objective was to defeat Erts, the best of the five top pilots, but Zero got in his way. ; :*''Age:'' 14 :*''Blood type:'' EO :*''Height:'' 156 cm :*''Weight:'' 47 kg :* :*''Candidate Number:'' 05 :*''Ingrid:'' Luhma Klein :*''Repairer:'' Tune Youg :Senior Pilot Candidate number 05 and the best of five top pilots. Orphaned very young and forced to enter the G.O.A., Erts is gentle and doesn't like to fight. His grades are very good and Erts is Zero's friend. Erts has an older brother that is a pilot, Ernest Cuore. He later becomes a Goddess Pilot in his brother's place. Repairer Cadets ; :*''Age:'' 15 :*''Blood type:'' OX :*''Height:'' 154 cm :*''Weight:'' ? kg :* :The personal Repairer for the practice ingrid Zero pilots. Kizna wants to be Zero's equal, and not inferior to him. Sometimes, Kizna talks like a man, but because of her rational personality, the other mechanic girls in her class look up to her. She has dexterous fingers and makes an excellent mechanic. She really likes sweet things. Kizna has artificial fox ears because in her childhood, she had an accident that damaged her ears (Kitsune means fox). ; :* :She's Hiead Gner's Repairer. Timid and seemingly low in self-confidence, Ikhny is gifted in repair and seeks acceptance from the brutal Hiead, even to the point of once sabotaging Zero's Pro-ING. ; :* :She's Yamagi Kushida's Repairer. ; :* :She's Roose Sawamura's Repairer. ; :* :She's Clay Cliff Fortran's Repairer. ; :* ; :* ; :* :She's Erts Virny Cocteau's Repairer. She had to drop her position when Erts became a Goddess Pilot and chose to carry his brother's will. Goddess Pilots ; :*''Age:'' 15 :*''Blood type:'' EO :*''Height:'' 156 cm :*''Weight:'' 42 kg :* :The best of the five Goddesses and the only female pilot. Faithful to her task, Teela's fighting ability is frighteningly high. Nearly flawless, there are times when no one quite knows what she's thinking. Seeking perfection, she won't let herself feel the emotions of daily life. Her outward appearance has hardly changed since she saved the ten-year-old Zero, but no one knows why. Always the top of the pilots, Teela has two EX. One is the same ability as Zero's. The other is the ability to control other Ingrids. ; :*''Age:'' 18 :*''Blood type:'' EO :*''Height:'' 176 cm :*''Weight:'' 65 kg :* :*''Ingrid:'' Eeva Leena :*''Repairer:'' Leena Fujimura :Number 2 of the five Goddesses, he is in charge of attacking. When he's in the right mood, Gareas has matchless strength; when he's not, he can't hit the broad side of a barn. He doesn't like Teela (since she took his position as top pilot). Strong, quick-tempered, and violent, he has a nasty way of speaking and acting and is constantly ignoring orders. Gareas is a womanizer who's always competing with Rio. The oldest of the pilots, he has a relatively strong build. Despite their vast differences, Gareas is good friends with Ernest. ; :*''Age:'' 18 :*''Blood type:'' EO :*''Height:'' 168 cm :*''Weight:'' 57 kg :* :*''Ingrid:'' Agui Keameia :*''Repairer:'' Philphleora Deed :Rio is what's called a cheerful idiot, even though he has a rather arrogant personality. But he's easily the most gentle pilot and most easily moved to tears. Quite the flirt, he is always competing with Gareas. He seems like a player, but he secretly only likes his mechanic, Philphleora. Rio recognizes Teela as the leader. He tends to say, "--ssu." A contraction of "desu" which indicates he's not showing as much respect as he should. Rio's body is fit and toned. He's the fourth in a big family. His little brother, who is also blood type EO, is expected to soon enter G.O.A. ; :*''Age:'' 16 :*''Blood type:'' EO :*''Height:'' 160 cm :*''Weight:'' 48 kg :* :*''Ingrid:'' Tellia Kallisto :*''Repairer:'' Kazuhi Hikura :He's quiet and usually emotionless, but Yu is quite strong-willed. Like Gareas, he is also in charge of attacking. Because of his calm judgment, the other pilots have great trust in him (his skills are also top notch). He has a rather young face and light complexion, and has a small build. There are rumors to the effect that, while enrolled in G.O.A., he nearly killed his instructor. When his home colony was attack by Giseisha, he and his sister Kazuhi were rescued by the previous five Goddesses. To him, the most precious thing is his only family, his little sister. ; :*''Age:'' 17 :*''Blood type:'' EO :*''Height:'' 170 cm :*''Weight:'' 59 kg :* :*''Ingrid:'' Luhma Klein :*''Repairer:'' Tune Youg :He is submissive and kind to everyone, but he has a complicated side that, while being lonely, likes his solitude. With his polite, careful way of speaking, Ernest is always the mediator if something bad happens between the Candidates. His EX is telepathy, which has caused a hard time for him when associating with others. But after meeting Gareas at G.O.A., he started to look at things positively. Ernest dislikes his EX and often wonders why he has it. In battle, he uses his EX to support the Ingrids so they can fight with 120% of their power, as well as being in charge of operations. Erts is his little brother. Repairers ; :* :*''Age:'' 18 :*''Blood type:'' AA :She's Gareas Elidd's Goddess Repairer. Her name is the same as Gareas' Ingrid, and seems to worry and care a lot about him. ; :* :*''Age:'' 17 :*''Blood type:'' OX :She's Rioroute Vilgyna's Goddess Repairer. She cares a lot about Rio, even though she doesn't let it show and says she worries much more about Agui Keameia, his Ingrid. ; :* :*''Age:'' 14 :*''Blood type:'' AB :She's Ernest Cuore's Goddess Repairer and also is in love with him. Apparently, she was jealous of Ernest and Gareas' relationship. As said in episode 8, even though her heart was only filled with thoughts of Ernest, he wouldn't look at her at all and would open his heart only to Gareas. She later becomes Erts Virny Cocteau's Goddess Repairer, losing the opportunity to tell Ernest how she really felt about him. ; :* :*''Age:'' 15 :*''Blood type:'' OX :She's Yu Hikura's Goddess Repairer and also his sister. She doesn't like rough people, and said so to Rio when he tried to flirt with her. G.O.A. Personnel ; :* :A G.O.A. Personnel. As said in the very first episode, he sometimes is the captain of the transports and sometimes is the scary instructor who shows Candidates the right way. He's the one responsable to personally train Zero, Hiead, Clay, Yamagi and Roose. He's a smoker and also a very serious person, but also somewhat hot headed, and seems to hate when people call him "old man". ; :* :A G.O.A. Personnel. Also called Madonna in White, she's the main doctor at the medical station. ; :* :A G.O.A. Personnel. ; :* :A G.O.A. Personnel and the Headmaster of the school. Others ;Narrator :* Episodes Episodes are called "Curricula". Music Opening Theme: * *:Composition and arrangement by: Tomoyuki Asakawa Ending Theme: * : Curriculum 01 - 11 *:Lyrics by: Kyouko Tomita *:Composition by: Koizumi Kouhei *:Arrangement by: Zawa Ono *:Song by: Koizumi Kouhei * : Curriculum 12 *:Lyrics by: Akira Okeya *:Composition and arrangement by: Tomoyuki Asakawa *:Song by: Koizumi Kouhei External links *女神候補生 *AIC Station * *[http://web.archive.org/web/20040404093930/www.animerica-mag.com/features/10.04/pilotcandidate.html Animerica review] Category:Anime of 2000 Category:Anime of 2002 Category:Manga of 1997 Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Tokyopop titles Category:Seinen manga Category:Bandai Entertainment anime titles Category:Anime OVAs de:Candidate for Goddess es:The Candidate for Goddess fr:Candidate for Goddess ja:女神候補生 ru:Candidate for Goddess tl:The Candidate for Goddess th:หน่วยรบหุ่นเทพธิดา zh:女神候補生